


Distractions

by elphabachan



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elphabachan/pseuds/elphabachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using each other for distraction was all they had in the CEDA camps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Valve does. I just like to play with them.
> 
> The idea for this fic came from the song ZOMBIE by The Cranberries. Not sure why....

Ellis had never felt actual honest-to-God desperation before. True, there had been times in his life where money was tight, or family bonds were tenuous, but he had always had a feeling that he would ultimately get past it. And he did, every other time he had made it through the tunnel and come through a little battered and bruised, but triumphant.

The same could not be said these days. Now that Carriers had been transported to camps that were little more than internment centers, Ellis actually found himself wishing that he were still out in the disease-ravaged world. Especially since Carrier camps were going to be around indefinitely.

He walked into the bunk he shared with three other men, letting his coat slip off his back. His frame was so much gaunter, as the Government was transporting more supplies to those who weren’t infected with the disease. They had actual living facilities. Ellis hoped that maybe once a vaccine actually worked for the Carriers that he too would be able to experience the joy of meager Government-run studio apartments. Anything would be better than this.

It was ridiculous that they were seen as just another form of enemy. In the Government’s head, he was a ticking time bomb.

He sat down, not sure he wanted to go to dinner that consisted of rice and some other pathetic staple food, and rested his head in his hands. He would give anything to get out of there.

He looked up when there was a gentle knocking on the doorframe to his bunk. Nick was in the doorway, looking just as gaunt, just as tired. Nick was the only one Ellis saw anymore. Rochelle was in the female camp. Coach had been absorbed by the other people in theirs. If Ellis did see him they would stop and talk, exchange pleasantries, and go on their way. It wasn’t bad, by any means, but they weren’t exactly close.

But Nick, the one who hadn’t wanted to stick around in the beginning, stuck around now.  

Ellis smiled at him gently, and the older man smiled back, closing the door behind him as he entered the dim room. Ellis stood up, and immediately put his hands to Nick’s face, needing to touch him. Nick did the same, and they put their foreheads together and merely stood like that for a few beats. Neither man was sure how this had happened. True, while on the road to New Orleans both men would josh around, rough house and horseplay in a teenage boy manner. Ellis hadn’t expected it to evolve in this way. He didn’t know if Nick had planned it or not. That didn’t really matter these days. They were each other’s sole comforts, and Ellis didn’t care about anything else, really.

Nick’s lips brushed the younger man’s, the feel of them chapped and dry. Ellis didn’t mind. He just liked the feel of them on his own. They used to be velvety. Maybe they would be again one day. Ellis moved his mouth in a more forceful manner, in need of some brief escape that Nick could always provide. Maybe what they had was just because that was what they needed; an escape. He moved his hands around Nick’s head, resting one in his hair and letting the other fall down his back. Nick moaned slightly as he was pulled into the embrace, and wrapped his arms around Ellis’ lower back, holding him possessively.

Ellis’ lips began to chew and nip at Nick’s, and he gently tugged him towards his bunk bed. Nick’s fingers clutched at the younger man’s shirt, and he sighed briefly between kisses. Ellis loved it when Nick made noises like that, it just made him all the more eager to pull the government issued tee shirt over the gambler’s head. As Nick’s hands moved under the thin cloth and ran along Ellis’ back, the mechanic shoved his tongue in the older man’s mouth. Nick snorted, and Ellis just knew there was a smirk on his lips without having to open his eyes. He snaked his hands up Nick’s body, finally grabbing the shirt and entwining it in his fingers. Nick stepped back and tossed his arms above his head so the younger man could yank it off, and once he did Ellis swirled his hands through the coarse chest hair momentarily before kissing his neck. Nick’s hands grabbed Ellis’ shoulders, and he groaned as the mechanic began to chew at his flesh. His hands squeezed harder with each bite, and Ellis felt shivers run up his back in anticipation of what was to come.

Nick pulled his neck away, and finally removed Ellis’ shirt as well before grappling for the button of the pants around his narrow hips. There was something about undressing the younger man that the gambler loved, and Ellis didn’t question it. Instead, he raised his arms to grab the top bunk’s frame, spreading them from his body and gripping the wood as Nick yanked his boxers down. He closed his eyes, and looked at darkness as his hard cock was quickly engulfed by the gambler’s hot maw. He hissed, hands tensing around the bed frame, and he licked his lips quickly. He felt Nick’s tongue wrap around his dick in a multitude of ways, moving up the shaft, inside his slit, all the while his ring decorated hands held his ass firmly. Ellis moaned, trying to swallow it down but unable to catch it in time. He loved how his insides would coil and twist, the pleasure and building euphoria the only thing he could pay attention to.

He bucked his hips forward, and Nick gripped his ass tighter, mouth bobbing over and back across his cock as a finger quickly slipping towards his entrance. The mechanic knew what was coming, and he jutted his hips further forward as an act of permission. He cried out again as a digit entered him swiftly, but it only added to the dizzying sensations that were happening in the quiet of the bunk.  Nick removed his lips, and Ellis looked down at him as he was probed. The gambler’s green eyes were gazing up at him intensely; what he was looking for, Ellis wasn’t sure. But whatever it was, he seemed satisfied that he was getting it, and he stuck another finger inside. Ellis yelped again, his moan lingering in the air above them, and he stared right back as he panted. Nick gently prodded and stretched, mouth open slightly as if he was getting off on Ellis’ reactions alone.

The Southerner moved a hand from the bunk and snarled it through Nick’s hair. The older man chuckled a little bit before standing up slowly, removing his fingers and kissing his lover roughly. Ellis threw his arms around Nick’s waist and pulled him as close as he could, rutting his naked crotch against the other’s clothed one in a signal that he wanted more, much more.

So Nick pulled his mouth away, and forcefully turned the younger man around to face the bed, placing a hand between Ellis’ thighs and spreading his legs. In the dimness of the room the mechanic could be heard rifling through the small bedside drawer, no doubt looking for the lotion that was stashed away for such occasions. Ellis exhaled shakily, excited where this was going, and he heard Nick unzip his pants and throw them to the floor. He closed his eyes, spreading his legs all the more as he once against grabbed the bed frame and steadied himself. Nick’s right hand suddenly ran up his thigh, across his ass, and around his front, stopping around his waist. He heard Nick shift his weight, and felt his hot breath on his neck, smelled the faint odor of a long smoked cigarette.

“Ready?” Nick whispered. Ellis nodded, and turned his head slightly in hopes of glancing at him through his peripheral vision. But before he could catch sight, Nick entered him, causing him to yell out in surprise and a bit of pain. He held the wood in his palms, and appreciated the fact his lover was waiting for him to relax before continuing. He squeezed his eyes shut, and whimpered a bit, though when he felt Nick’s lips kiss his shoulder things changed. The reassurance along with the lotion suddenly made it that much easier, and he nodded again, giving the go ahead. Nick waiting a little longer, but then began to move, keeping that possessive arm around the mechanic’s front.

Ellis rested his head against the bunk bed, moving along with Nick and seeing the gambler’s foot rest on the lower bunk frame, clearly trying to gain more leverage that way. Soon his other arm hooked up over Ellis’ shoulder, and with each thrust in the men panted together. Ellis sometimes wondered what would happen if one of his bunk mates caught them like this, but they hadn’t been caught yet. He hoped they wouldn’t be; somehow he figured that if they were, he’d never see Nick again. And he was certain that would just kill him.

Nick grunted quickly, and began to kiss and nip at Ellis’ back and shoulders, which in turn caused Ellis to moan out. Feeling the cock slip in and out of him caused his insides to knot all the more, and he moved a hand around to Nick’s ass, needing to touch him. “Oh God,” he moaned as Nick bucked up into him fully, and he wailed out briefly. “OH GOD!”

The gambler nodded against his shoulder, actions speeding up as he keened and whined into Ellis’ shoulder. Every movement made them grip each other harder, the two men chasing each other through muddled bliss towards something that could completely take them away from the Carrier camp, if only for a few moments.

“Nick! Ahhh-Nick! Oh SHIT Nick!” he cried out, feeling the orgasm build up.

Nick huffed and panted, putting his lips to Ellis’ ear and whispering “Keep on screaming for me, Overalls.” Ellis nodded, and hollered more when his member was seized and gruffly pumped by the older man. Nick chuckled in his ear, though he wasn’t much more composed than the younger man. Ellis could feel the organ inside of him twitch, signaling that both men were getting close.

Before either man could get much further, Ellis suddenly pulled himself away, letting Nick’s cock slip out of him.

“What are you-?” Nick began, frustrated, but before he could continue Ellis turned around and pulled him in for a violent and urgent kiss. Nick could do nothing but comply, and was then yanked against Ellis, who slammed into the wall.

“Lift me,” the mechanic demanded in a husky voice. Nick did so, picking the smaller man up, and Ellis wrapped his legs around the con man’s waist before sinking down on his dick again. Nick cried out in surprise, brows drawing together as he did so, and Ellis hugged him tightly, pinned between the wall and his lover. “Keep goin’!”

Nick nodded, and continued on right where they left off, sheathing himself completely every time. Ellis’ blue eyes looked at Nick’s green ones, holding the gaze no matter how much he yowled as his prostate was smacked, no matter how much he spasmed, and Nick’s held his with a power that nearly looked through the mechanic’s soul. They’d done many positions, front, back, sideways, upside down (Ellis was still impressed with that one), you name it. But being able to look at Nick was Ellis’ favorite. And even though he didn’t really claim partiality, it was fairly clear Nick liked this the best too. Both just liked staring and examining the other, and just to get a reaction Ellis clenched his muscles as he was plowed into.

“Oh GOD!” Nick exclaimed, and the mechanic chuckled a bit, proud of himself. Which just made Nick plow into him harder.

It was true that ultimately this facet of their relationship had started as all out fucking, animalistic and primal. But as they’d gone on, there was something else that had grown, and both men felt it. This was more than distraction from their reality.

Nick began to heave, wincing and doing his best to keep it together. “Oh God, kiddo, I hope you’re close because I’m about to come,” he announced, and Ellis nodded.

“Yeah, yeahkeepgoin’,” he stammered, and indeed felt the climax about to rupture. He squeezed his legs around Nick harder, yapping with every thrust, and then it was upon him. He tipped his head back as he shouted, fingers digging deep into Nick’s skin as he clung to him. He shook and rocked, and when the sensations finally gave him up, he let out a long and satisfied moan, mind fizzy.

Nick jerked up a few more times, and began to bellow and moan, suddenly holding onto Ellis for dear life as he came, ejaculate settling deep inside the younger man and filling him up. Nick bucked forward with each release, and rested his forehead against kid’s sweaty chest, slowly sinking to the dirty floor of the room. Ellis slid with him, his back scratched up by the wall (though he didn’t give a shit), and they both came to a rest on the floor, limbs tangled and bodies mingling. Ellis sat propped in Nick’s lap, and he leaned in and kissed him lovingly. Nick smiled through the kisses, and pet the sweaty curls from Ellis’ face.

After a few moments of sitting there with his lover, Nick looked at the door. “If I go to dinner, will you come with me?”

“I come with you every night, don’t I?” Ellis asked, smiling kindly.

“Cool…. Feel better?” he asked, still brushing the mechanic’s hair with his palm.

“Yeah,” Ellis nodded. “For now anyway.”

“Well… I’ll do that whenever you need me too, kiddo,” the older man said.

“I know you will, Nick."

 

THE END


End file.
